


Badges

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl Scouts have to earn their badges somehow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badges

“Uncle Cecil! Uncle Cecil, over here!”

Carlos cocked an eyebrow as the gems on Cecil’s cane turned a dull orange. He had expected them to turn a bright yellow at the sound of his niece’s voice. He watched as Cecil quickly looked around, searching for something or more accurately, someone. The gems turned yellow when Cecil realized Janice was alone and Carlos couldn’t help but laugh aloud.

“Worried about seeing Steve Carlsburg?”

“He’s a jerk,” Cecil grumbled from the corner of his mouth, waving to Janice as she rolled her chair over to them.

“Hi, Uncle Cecil. Hello, Carlos,” she chirped, looking from one to the other and back again. “Guess what!”

“What?” Cecil asked.

“Today we’re going to be earning our ‘Poisoning Your Foe’s Tea’ badge today!”

“What?!” Carlos squawked.

Cecil was smiling proudly, ruffling her hair. “Have you figured out how you’ll do it?”

“Arsenic with almond wafers to hide the taste!” Janice answered.

“Oh my God…” Carlos groaned.

Cecil smiled wickedly as he said, “I think you should test it on Ste…”

“Cecil!” Carlos, chided, shaking his head at the other.

“I’m not gonna poison my dad, Uncle Cecil!” Janice laughed, shaking her head. “That’s silly!”

“Haha yeah…silly…”

Janice gave her uncle a knowing smile, waiting for him to bend down before kissing him on the cheek. She then gestured for Carlos to do the same and kissed his cheek too. “I’ve got to go now! I’ll talk to you later!”

Carlos shook his head, turning to Cecil with a look of disapproval all over his face as he asked, “’Poisoning Your Foe’s Tea’?”

“Don’t look at me! Boy Scouts don’t have such a badge!”

“Oh thank God…”

“We have ‘Binding And Torturing Your POWs’!” Carlos clapped a hand over his eyes as he muttered something under his breath in Spanish. “It’s much more practical in my opinion,” Cecil continued, “Hardly anyone drinks tea anymore!”


End file.
